A Diverted Path
by JinaRocks
Summary: Rated M! A High Preist finds himself falling for a Huntress. Their affair and his betrayal could cost two men their lives. Based on the game. HunterxPriest,PriestxWizardyaoi,HunterxCrusader,MagexKnightyuri,HunterxSage
1. Illusionary Haven

This is a story made of many many stories. In this world of Ragnarok, a man finds his has inappropiate feelings toward a woman already taken, and finds the reason behind the party being together, and perhaps getting the women of his dreams at the cost of two men's hearts. (Based on Ragnarok Online, the game. Rated M for descriptive text.)

A/N: Ragnarok the Anime isn't mine, Ragnarok Online isn't mine, and only one of these characters are mine! This is based from our server, but not necessarily what we do. I just made them more characterized and put plot and put em together. Okies? Cool.

* * *

Holding on tight to what was his, the soft saliva inducing journey began; to the floor. Soon after Rememdium had fallen asleep he had grabbed onto the soft pillow and grew restless with... 'nightmares'. Halfway through the night Rememdium woke up on the floor, sweating, in a unusual twisted manner, sheets knotted at his ankle. Looking down at his pajama pants, he blushed radiantly before paying his nightly visit to the cold spray of the shower.

By the time dawn rolled around, Rememdium was already dressed in his High Priest robes, a long faded blue coat down to his mid-shin, faded red collar, front and back pannel, and cuffs. Yellow designs streaked through the red. He combed his messy white hair, despite the fact that it never helped, it was always messy. He tossed on the oversized Munak hat from his travels.

As a young Priest, he had ventured into the caves with his Assassin friend, Katzec Fuchs, and went hunting for the familiar red clad bouncing undead girl. Rememdium had found her instantly, and healed her, causing her to rest in peace. He took the hat around as a luck charm, and to piss Katzec off, as she had wanted the hat. It was a red chinese hat, with yellow trim. It matched his robes perfectly. Rememdium chuckled at this particular memory and ventured outside his door. He began to make his way down the stairs into the inn, but paused outside Jina's door. Jina the Huntress. He could hear her breathe. Rememdium pressed his ear against the door and listened to her exhale.

_He ran his hands down her bare legs, her heart beating in time with his. Her long green braid was undone and spread in a halo around her body. He pressed against her harder, his body on hers, their breath mingled. The way she looked him in the eyes, her fingers dug into his back and shoulder blade as she moaned in sweet pleasure..._

Rememdium sighed and pulled away from the door. He could hear the deeper breathing now, of Kintara, her soon to be husband. The pink haired Crusader was the most powerful in the world, it was very well known that nobody had beat him yet. He knew almost everyone, and had connections. One could say that it was a privillage to be travelling in the same party as Kintara, but Rememdium was there for Jina. She didn't deserve a jerk like Kintara. Sweet, kind, not quick to anger like her fiance. Rememdium sat at the Inn table, grabbing a knife and an apple, carefully cutting slices as people began filtering in. The handle of the knife clinked against his hand, and he noticed his wedding ring for the first time in days. Cord. Rememdium popped a piece of the apple into his mouth, sweet tartness wetting his appetite. Members of his party began trickling in, one by one. There are so many things that has happened to bring us together. Rememdium became deep in thought as caught sight of Alexeil and Renesis, arm in arm, and became curious as to how it all began. Not five minutes later, he was asking them questions.

"Well..." Alexeil began...

**XXXXXXXX**

_Alexeil sat on the edge of the bridge in Geffen, her home town. A small short-haired girl, with a large shirt hand printed saying 'I am Ninja. (You can't see me.)' (Her cousin, Nyxx, made it for her.) and black slacks. Not many people would recognize this blondie sipping a grapejuice to be a Magician. There were many people lounging about, some on their way north to Aldebaran. Very suddenly, someone bumped right into her and she lundged forward to catch her drink which has flown out of her hands. Losing balance, she stuck one of her feet through the slots in the barrier for flooding, and fumbled the drink until it was stable... and upside down. She had just started to drink it, and it was already all gone into the drink. She turned around lamely to see a large swordsman making a commotion. He had attacked someone, and had thrown them into her. Apparently she was the next target._

_"I want to challenge the strongest person in Geffen!" He bellowed. He walked straight for Alexeil. The crowd widened into a circle as he made his way over to the edge where she had readied herself. Facing him, Alexeil calmly pulled out another grape juice and began sipping. The swordsman lifted his broad sword and Alexeil, much too fast for him, took a tumble under his raised right arm and stood a yard behind him, grinning, continually sipping on her juice. The man was tall, very white with red hair. Alexeil disliked him immediately, but she had to save him nonetheless._

_He took swing after swing and she dodge them all with ease, clutching the grapejuice with bothe hands. When she had had enough, she jogged a few steps and took a running jump flip over his head on the other side of him and quickly cast four firewalls into a box, caging him in. She looked him dead in the eye as he looked pleadingly at her. "Fighting is never the answer. Harming another person is like harming someones mother, father, someones child. Your sister." The mans eyes narrowed at her in confusion as if she were threatening. "I will never harm a living soul. The world will find santuary in this truth. My promise to God." And Alexeil walked down the bridge west into the forest. The man was still in the box, but the square of fire would burn out in an hour or so. Plenty of time for the man to rethink his actions._

_**XXXXXXXX**  
_

Renesis held her wife and laughed at her story. Alexeil giggled. Renesis turned back to Rememdium,

"Thats not quite how we met, however.", Renesis planted a kiss on Alexeil's cheek, "It happened because she was careless, she wasn't quick enough, and I happened to save her. I remember it took me forever to admit I loved another woman." Renesis laughed, and Alexeil put in her two bits.

"It didn't take me more than a minute. When I saw you there above me, it felt like my world crashed. I knew right away, you were the one."

"Honestly, you had to have had some doubts?"

* * *

Please R&R, although it doesn't really matter, I'm doing this because I was bored and my internet went out, and I got no aspirations to be a writer, so I guess R&R will keep me inspired to finish it, because I honestly want to. I hope this was long enough. Next time it will be twice as long. .

- Jina


	2. Heated Discussions

This is a story made of many many stories. In this world of Ragnarok, a man finds his has inappropiate feelings toward a woman already taken, and finds the reason behind the party being together, and perhaps getting the women of his dreams at the cost of two men's hearts. (Based on Ragnarok Online, the game. Rated M for descriptive text.)

A/N: Ragnarok the Anime isn't mine, Ragnarok Online isn't mine, and only one of these characters are mine! This is based from our server, but not necessarily what we do. I just made them more characterized and put plot and put em together. Okies? Cool.

Just so you know, no one has reviewed. And even then, I might not have made another chapter. Also, so you know... OMG I'VE WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER TOO MANY FRIGGIN TIMES! and then my compu would die on me and it would go unsaved. Actually, the first time, I sent it to Remmy and he LOST IT. Omg. Some friend. :O anyway, on with the story.

* * *

_"It didn't take me more than a minute. When I saw you there above me, it felt like my world crashed. I knew right away, you were the one."_

_"Honestly, you had to have had some doubts?"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Sunlight slowly filtered over a small bedroom scene. Lying in a white night dress contrasting her tan skin, white sheets lying over her feet and calves, her green hair in a long messy braid, she was quite beautiful. Her hand lay on the chest of her equally handsome fiancee, the white sheets covering his lower half, pink hair covering his chest, his arms muscular. Sitting up slowly, still mesmerized by her dreams of detailed romance, she looks at the man she planned to marry. There was something with him... something terribly wrong. She almost couldn't put a finger on it... It was almost as if he had a hidden life that he was keeping from her. Jina yawned and stretched her wings. Small little floating wings were attached to her back... when she was younger kids made fun of her... but in the eyes of followers of Almanos... She was a messiah.

A hand grabbed at her chest bringing her down to him, pulling her close as he kissed her all over, fondling her breasts as she tried to make her way out of bed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Rememdium didn't get to finish listening to the story as a loud clatter jerked him out of his deep thinking. Jina slipped down the stairs and landing on the last on on her bum. She sat there blankly, her face reddening for a moment, then looking around to see if anyone noticed. Everyone went back to their food. Kintara came down a moment later, helping Jina up. She blushed almost angrily out of embarassment and sat next to Rememdium. He jerked at her sudden gesture and sliced his thumb instead of his apple. She laid her hand on his and took the apple from him, cutting them into small pieces as he healed himself. By the end of breakfast, both Rememdium and Jina were blushing, while Kintara was distractedly boasting about battles he's won to Alexeil and Renesis.

Outside, Alexeil sat on a bench, pulling Renesis in her lap... discussing interesting things... heatedly. Zengrade stood on the opposite side of the street, arms crossed, pretending to be conspicuous and worth more than he was. Although extremely dumb, he was useful in battle.

Kintara walked out and stood next to Zengrade. They whispered to eachother. Jina watched from the window, almost ignoring Rememdium for the moment. Why did they need another priest? She honestly did not like Zengrade. She blushed and turned to Rememdium. He smiled at her, withdrawn. Rememdium was the person who found her in the labyrinth. She was lost and confused, being attacked by a hunter fly. She was near death when Rememdium healed her. She had no idea what was going on... Rememdium helped her with her memory and clothes... and even took her to her archery test. And then he introduced her to Kintara. Kintara took a liking to her right away. He knew all the right people, was strong, and had a bit of charisma. Well, quite a lot of charisma.

Rememdium silently thought to himself, memorizing Jina's subtle curves as she stared out the window. Her blue eyes were clear, but her expression worried him. Her smile got weaker every day, and she seemed more tired. What was Kintara doing to her?

"Well, things would go faster if the marriage was sooner."

"You know very well that she's getting suspicious. She'd get more suspicious if I changed the wedding date.", The pink-haired crusader muttered, his hand over his mouth. Moo nodded in agreement.

"The faster we ressurect Neliad, the better. You need her trust."

* * *

Sorry it was short! I will update soon, honest.

Please R&R, although it doesn't really matter, I'm doing this because I was bored and my internet went out, and I got no aspirations to be a writer, so I guess R&R will keep me inspired to finish it, because I honestly want to. I hope this was long enough. Next time it will be twice as long. .

- Jina


End file.
